


And That's the Story of How Castiel Got a Pet Unicorn

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel isn't anyone's doll, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lucifer is sort of bad at being in charge, Playing dress-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel promises Cas a unicorn in exchange for playing dress-up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's the Story of How Castiel Got a Pet Unicorn

“Pleeeeease,” Gabriel whines. “ _Please_!”

 

“I am _not_ going to let you dress me up, Gabriel,” Castiel hisses. “And if you ask again, I’m going to tell Michael!”

 

Gabriel starts to pout. “Come on, Cas, it’ll be fun!”

 

Castiel takes a deep breath. “MICHAEL!”

 

Lucifer appears in the doorway. “He’s busy. I’m in charge while he’s ‘otherwise occupied.’”

 

Gabriel bounds up to his older brother and starts tugging on his sleeve. “I wanna play dress up, but Cas doesn’t wanna be my doll!”

 

Lucifer grins. “Oh man, that’s a great idea, he would look _so_ cute in a lacey little purple dr- I mean, stop harassing the children, Gabriel.” He crosses his arms. “If Castiel doesn’t want to do something, you need to respect his wishes.” Lucifer coughs into his hand. “And also take pictures if you manage to convince him,” he adds.

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I am _nobody’s_ doll!”

 

“I’ll get you a unicorn if you’ll play with me,” Gabriel offers.

 

Cas considers his brother’s offer for a minute. “One hour, no dresses, and he can’t play,” Cas says, pointing to Lucifer.

 

Gabriel narrows his eyes. “Two hours, no clothing restrictions, and Luce gets to play, or no unicorn.”

 

Cas deflates. “Deal.”  

 

And that’s the story of how Cas got a pet unicorn and a newfound appreciation (read: abject hatred) of Gabriel and Lucifer’s superior (read: positively ridiculous) fashion senses. 


End file.
